Slayers: The Motion Picture
and Lina Inverse.]] Slayers: The Motion Picture (Japanese: 劇場版スレイヤーズ Romaji: gekijōban sureiyāzu, gekijōban meaning "movie version"; often known by fans as Slayers Perfect) is the first film in the Slayers franchise. It follows the adventures of Lina Inverse and Naga the Serpent to stop the evil mazoku Joyrock by traveling back in time to save a colony of elves with the help of an old sage, Rowdy Gabriev, who is actually one of Gourry Gabriev's ancestors. The movie begins simply enough, with Lina Inverse traveling alone when she encounters a group of bandits. At first, the bandits try to con Lina by allowing her to step on one of their legs, then trying to extort money from her for the "damage" she caused. When she points out that she's aware they're bandits, they try to threaten her, but end up arguing amongst themselves. While they argue, Lina draws a circle around them with a stick, chanting the words to the Explosion Array spell as she does. At the end of the circle (and the chant), she calls the chaos words to the spell, sending all three bandits flying off of a cliff and luckily getting their gold in the process. Later, while Lina is enjoying seafood purchased with the bandits' money, they confront her once more claiming to have a "powerful ally" to get vengeance on the sorceress. Lina appears completely unimpressed (not to mention upset that they're interfering with her meal) and ignores them. In response, they call out their "powerful ally", whose laugh immediately gives away her identity as Naga the Serpent, a busty, haughty sorceress, with which Lina is all too familiar with. Lina immediately appears both shocked and annoyed that Naga is the ally the bandits hired to take care of her, but quickly becomes enraged, when Naga, who suddenly recognizes Lina, begins reiterating that she should have known it was Lina they were talking about, when they described their assailant as being short, bad-tempered, and flat-chested. Lina responds by pointing a single finger at Naga and uttering a Fireball spell, torching the sorceress but not causing any serious damage. Naga replies by calling Lina a "meanie", to which Lina tells her she has no room to talk for hiring out to the forces of evil. Naga seems shocked that they're bad guys, and claims that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Lina reluctantly agrees to this point, but then confirms that the bandits are indeed bad guys, at which point Naga suddenly swaps sides. The bandits protest, as Naga has already accepted payment from them and made a deal. Naga then retorts, stating that the provincial law states that contracts with bad guys aren't valid. The bandits reply that there is no such law, but Lina and Naga both reply that they don't care, simultaneously bombarding the bandits with spells. In the aftermath, all three bandits are tied up as Lina and Naga sort through their belongings, noting that they don't have much in the way of gold. However, one of them asks who Lina is, and when she replies with "Lina Inverse", they immediately begin to cower in terror, as Lina is well-known by name, not appearance, and claim they they didn't know who she was, begging forgiveness. One of them foolishly recites an insulting rhyme about Lina's chest, which earns him a punch to the head, but the bandits quickly find themselves alone when Naga discovers two tickets to the famous hot springs on Mipross Island and hastily drags Lina off. (To be continued...) English Cast: Lina Inverse - Cynthia Martinez Naga the Serpent - Kelly Manison Joyrock - Tristan MacAvery Rowdy/Elderly Lady - Phil Ross Young Rowdy - David Bell Meliroon - Jessica Calvello Sorcerer A - Greg Stanley Bandit 1/Hooligan 1 - Rob Mungle Bandit 2 - Brett Weaver Bandit 3 - Michael Zargarov Pickpocket - Kurt Stoll Hooligan 2/Zombie Villager - Randy Fox Hooligan 3/Lesser Demons - Matt Greenfield Lagos/Hooligan 4 - Bryan Bounds Julianne Jubibieno - Guil Lunde Shampoo - Kira Vincent-Davis Rinse - Meredith J. Dahl Loofa - Tiffany Grant King - Paul Sidello Queen - Angela Lorio Growth Spring Villager - John Swasey Japanese Cast: Lina Inverse - Megumi Hayashibara Naga the Serpent - Maria Kawamura Joyrock - Tessho Genda Rowdy - Osamu Saka Young Rowdy - Minami Takayama Meliroon - Yuri Shiratori Bandit 1 - Daisuke Gori Bandit 2 - Chafurin Bandit 3 - Kenji Fujiwara Pickpocket/Sorcerer A - Takumi Yamazaki Hooligan 1 - Kiyonobu Suzuki Lagos - Norio Wakamoto King - Mahito Tsujimura Queen - Miyuki Ichijo Category:Slayers movies